swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Tridactyl
Tridactyl Species data created by enworld user wingsandsword, with age update based on new data from The Mandalorian. Tridactyls are members of a diminutive reptilian race that is found throughout the galaxy. The Tridactyl race is shrouded in mystery. Even the name "Tridactyl" is a descriptive term first applied to them by Republic scientists because of their three-fingered hands. The Tridactyls have no apparent knowledge of their homeworld, heritage or even a name for themselves (or at least none that they share with outsiders). They first appeared in known space several millennia ago in small numbers, and still live in isolated communities where they stay away from the galactic mainstream. Their reclusiveness has lead to many myths, rumors and wild speculation. The Tridactyls are often mistaken for Lanniks, or even Whills, although they are a distinct Species. The Tridactyls are naturally talented with The Force. While they are not all Force Sensitive (Contrary to common belief), force sensitivity is much more common in Tridactyls than in other races and they tend to be very powerful Force users. Tridactyl Characteristics Personality: Tridactlys are humble, playful, and slow to anger. Physical Description: Tridactyls average about 0.7 meters tall. They are green or greenish-brown skinned with large pointed ears and three digits on each hand, with small vestigial claws. Hair tends to be sparse and white or grey. Age Groups: Tridactyls age at the following stages: Homeworld: Unknown. The home of the Tridactyl race is lost to history and even the Tridactyls do not seem to know where they originally came from. A few small and hidden communities of them have been documented throughout the galaxy, tending to be on undeveloped worlds on The Outer Rim or in Wild Space. Languages: Tridactyls speak, read, and write Basic (Although often an idiosyncratic dialect using non-standard grammar and sentence construction). They often learn other languages as well, including obscure ones. Example Names: Yoda, Yaddle, Minch, Vandar Tokare. Adventurers: Tridactlys are reclusive and few of their already small number go on adventures. Their natural inclination towards The Force means that most Tridactyls that leave their communities for the greater galaxy become Jedi and Force Prodigies. Tridactyl Species Traits Tridactyls share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifier: Tridactyls receive a +2 bonus to both Wisdom and Intelligence, but suffer a -2 penalty to Strength. Tridactyls are insightful and bright, but are physically frail. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Tridactyls gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Tridactyls have a base speed of 4 squares. * Athletic: Contrasting their short statures, Tridactyls have a natural aptitude for athletics. A Tridactyl can choose to reroll any Acrobatics check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Bonus Feat: Tridactyls gain the Strong in the Force feat as a bonus Feat. * Automatic Languages: All Tridactlys can speak, read, and write Basic. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Tridactyls